


Graveto

by Chibaku, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Reacender as chamas daquele relacionamento era um sonho inalcançável demais até para fantasiar sobre o assunto. Talvez, no fim, Tsukishima tenha apenas se cansado de ouvir o namorado pedir tantas desculpas ou Yamaguchi tenha percebido que não conseguiria lidar com aquele mau humor pelo resto de seus dias.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Graveto

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado na música Graveto da Marília Mendonça.

Yamaguchi observava as estrelas enquanto esperava, na sacada, a chegada de Tsukishima. Não tinha nada de especial no céu daquela noite; sem nuvens demais ou pontos brilhantes o suficiente para ser considerado algo incomum. O celular tinha perdido a graça e ficar ali não era assim tão entediante.

Tadashi queria poder dizer que estava ansioso pela chegada do namorado e que esse era o motivo de estar ali, aguardando por ele, mas não era verdade, e isso era frustrante.

Sentia falta do tempo que seu coração acelerava só de pensar em Kei, de se sentir protegido ao tê-lo por perto quando crianças, de ficar envergonhado ao ouvir que suas sardas eram lindas — muito mais bonitas que qualquer constelação — e da sensação de êxtase ao dar as mãos durante a adolescência. Amava aquelas sensações mesmo que agora elas não passassem de meras lembranças.

Cessou sua espera ao ouvir o portão da garagem sendo aberto e avistar o carro entrando na casa que dividiam.

Apesar de morarem juntos há 5 anos, a cada dia eles ficavam mais distantes e insensíveis um com o outro. As brigas constantes e a falta de entrega, preocupação e carinho demonstravam o quão diferente — e sem salvação — aquele relacionamento estava.

Tentativas de reverter a situação não faltaram e o desinteresse em relação a isso nunca foi uma realidade, entretanto, a ilusão de que suas histórias poderiam voltar a ser como nos “tempos felizes” se desfazia pouco a pouco. _Talvez_ tudo devesse realmente chegar ao fim.

A relação dos dois tinha esfriado, e colocar gravetos em uma fogueira que não pega mais não tinha sentido. Até a cama do casal tinha percebido que não havia mais calor ali, o lado esquerdo sempre vazio e um único perfume impregnado nos lençóis eram a maior prova disso.

— Cheguei — disse Tsukishima ao entrar. A voz desanimada e rouca denunciavam seu cansaço e ele só queria um banho para poder descansar adequadamente.

Passou direto pelo rapaz e foi para o banheiro. Yamaguchi queria dizer que estava chateado com a atitude, porém aquilo já era rotina. Não via mais possibilidades de mudar o rumo das coisas.

Poderia tentar fazer um jantar romântico — mesmo tendo noção de que provavelmente se atrapalharia e teria que pedir comida de um restaurante —, mas sabia que eles acabariam comendo separados e, na melhor das hipóteses, calados, cada um com seu celular.

Tinha a opção de fazer uma surpresa, preparar um banho relaxante para quando o Kei chegasse exausto do trabalho e aproveitar a banheira — que raramente era usada — junto a ele. No entanto, tinha consciência de que nenhum dos dois teria a disposição necessária.

Já pensou em fazer uma viagem com ele e tentar seduzi-lo, _talvez_ experimentar coisas novas — e apesar disso, não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que passaram uma noite juntos.

Os poucos metros quadrados da casa que dividiam se tornaram um labirinto em que o casal acabou se desencontrando.

Depois de terminado o banho, Tsukishima se deitou no sofá, dizendo que assistiria a alguma coisa na televisão enquanto não ficava com sono o suficiente para ir se deitar na cama — afinal, já tinha jantado durante a volta do trabalho —, porém Tadashi sabia que aquilo era só uma desculpa para não ter que lidar com o desconforto de ficar em uma cama de casal em que o parceiro dorme no seu extremo oposto.

O loiro costumava odiar barulho quando ia dormir, mas o cansaço e os dias contínuos dormindo naquela condição fizeram ele se acostumar a cair sono ainda com o volume de um programa aleatório soando pela sala.

Tinham caído na rotina e, no roteiro diário de Yamaguchi, tinha uma nota especial dizendo que, quando Kei dormisse no sofá da sala, deveria tirar seus óculos, desligar a televisão, arrumar o travesseiro e o cobrir com um cobertor.

Reacender as chamas daquele relacionamento era um sonho inalcançável demais até para fantasiar sobre o assunto. _Talvez_ , no fim, Tsukishima tenha apenas se cansado de ouvir o namorado pedir tantas desculpas ou Yamaguchi tenha percebido que não conseguiria lidar com aquele mau humor pelo resto de seus dias.

Contudo, ambos sabiam que ainda se amavam; só não gostavam mais um do outro.


End file.
